


Time Out

by ClothesBeam



Series: I Call The Shots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hand Job, M/M, Massage, Turtlecest, mention of SAINW universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Donatello is overworking himself again. Leonardo convinces him to take a break.





	Time Out

Donatello crossed out another incorrect version of the encryption cipher he’d been trying to calculate, perhaps a little more violently than needed. He had gotten into the Foot’s network, but there wasn’t any point in exfiltrating data if he still couldn’t understand it once it got to him. And if he could figure out their code signature he’d be able to plant misinformation or disguise payloads meant to put them out of action.

He’d been working on the problem for days now, never really being able to stop himself from thinking about it. It probably didn’t help that he felt an unrelenting urgency to get it done before the Foot could rise to power in the same way they had in the nightmarish hell scape he’d been dumped in a few months ago.

Don did glance up when he realised someone was standing in the doorway to his room. He blinked his eyes a few times, not realising how sore they’d been getting until now, and identified his observer as Leonardo. He glanced at the clock in the corner of his laptop screen where it was sitting on his desk just behind his notes and graphing calculator. Four thirty in the morning already?

He looked back up at Leo, who seemed to be debating about whether or not he should come in. Eventually he approached the desk Don was sitting at.

“Donny, this is the third night in a row,” he began gently, clearly trying not to sound like he was nagging. Maybe Raph had told him to leave him alone already.

“I know,” he replied, though he hadn’t intended to stay up again. “But I’m reasonably sure the data I extracted from the Foot last time is about the next hit they’re going to make with the Purple Dragons. I want to decrypt it before they carry out whatever it is so we can get the jump on them. And who knows what other useful information we’ll find out.”

Such as whether world domination was in their cards.

“I’m grateful you always work so hard to keep us one step ahead,” Leo conceded. “But you shouldn’t do so at the expense of your own health. Even if you cracked that right now, we’d have to wait for you to recover before we act anyway. We’d need you with us.”

After what had happened a few months ago, Don knew that better than Leo ever would. He’d been pushing himself harder to avoid that future eventuating at all costs, but it hadn’t really occurred to him before now that maybe that was exactly what would trigger the events of that timeline. Don subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself as he looked back down at the table.

Leo stepped closer so he was standing right next to him. “Donny,” he murmured, gently placing a finger along his jaw and encouraging him to look up again. “What has disturbed your spirit? Please talk to me so I can help you.”

Don hesitated, part of him screaming to get it all off his chest. But in the end he simply reached up to remove Leo’s hand. He could tell his rejection in this had hurt Leo, and the guilt was quick to grip his insides. But he just couldn’t burden any of his brothers with the details of those events, and make it more real by talking about it. As long as he was around, they could avoid it altogether.

“Will you at least let me comfort you and help you rest?”

He felt he should do something to appease his brother, and emptying his mind of the encryption problem would help him to actually get some sleep. Approaching it with a fresh and rested mind would probably expedite his progress on it, too.

“All right,” he agreed, putting the pen he’d just realised he’d been clutching all along down.

Don stood, feeling a brief wave of dizziness before turning toward the doorway, silently asking where they were going to go. Leo put his arm around his shoulders and guided him toward his room. Don dropped into one of the beanbags around the low table and shuffled around to get comfortable while Leo closed the door.

Leo knelt by the cupboard and pulled out the kettle and tea things he kept up here so he could have it early in the morning without disturbing anyone else. Not that it was usually _this_ early. Don got a whiff of peppermint and was glad he wasn’t going to be served anything too strange.

Leo checked the water level in the kettle was sufficient before flicking the switch. He arranged the teapot and cups, but still didn’t sit opposite Don. He glanced up questioningly.

“Do you have a headache?”

It felt more like he had a cloud of fuzz in the frontal lobe of his brain, but Don soon realised he may in fact have a tension headache when his brow smoothed for the first time in what must have been hours.

“Sort of.”

“Is it ok if I give you a massage?”

Don nodded. It was quickly followed by a grimace when the sudden movement triggered another wave of dizziness.

Leo moved to kneel behind him and loosened the knot in his mask, which he’d accidentally left on all day and night again. As it slid to rest around his neck, Don noticed the slight pressure from it hadn’t been helping his comfort levels any. Leo felt around his forehead and the top of his head gently before determining where he should begin.

“Close your eyes,” Leo murmured, voice steady yet void of the usual commanding tone.

Don did as suggested and felt better for it. Unfortunately the feel of Leo’s hands on his temples wasn’t enough to distract him from the never-ending cascade of thoughts that constantly raced through his quick mind.

Leo was sensitive to his issue. “I know that thinking about nothing is more difficult for you than most. You could try directing your thoughts to the rate and depth of your breaths, how you’re sitting, the pressure on different parts of your body, what you can hear and smell…”

Don hummed his acknowledgement and began counting how many seconds it took him to breathe in and out all the way. He tried to slow down and stretch it out to a slow count to eight like he did when he was preparing for training. Getting there was enough to preoccupy him until the kettle finished boiling.

Leo finished the series of circles he’d been rubbing into Don’s scalp before slowly withdrawing his hands. “I’ll just be a moment,” he said quietly as he shuffled around to pour water into the teapot and let it brew for a little while.

Don was surprised to find he missed the feeling of Leo’s fingers for the few moments he was gone, and had to admit all this might be doing him some good even if it wasn’t exactly his style. He tried to keep his eyes closed and just appreciate the smell of the tea and the relative softness of the beanbag.

Don gasped and sat up suddenly. He must have actually dozed off for a moment there. He blinked owlishly at Leo, who hadn’t seemed to mind him almost falling asleep. He steadily poured tea for the both of them.

“If you would rather go to bed now, I don’t mind,” Leo said lightly. He seemed glad that Don had already relaxed enough to be able to get to sleep at all. “Though there is still a lot of tension in your neck and shoulders it might be worth working out first.”

“Yeah, I can definitely still feel it,” Don muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck as Leo placed a teacup by his other hand where it was still resting on the table. He slid his own cup to the middle of the table before circling back around to kneel behind Don.

Leo encouraged him to sit up straight, then got Don to tilt his chin toward his chest so he could access the back of his neck. Don let out a soft sigh as his thumbs passed over particularly stiff muscles. It was mildly uncomfortable at first, but once his muscles had been convinced to warm and loosen a bit, it felt incredible.

“This would be better with massage oil,” Leo commented, though it seemed to be a suggestion.

“Yeah?” Don mumbled, and it was taken as permission.

Leo’s hands disappeared again, and Don heard him open another cupboard and squeeze something onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together, presumably to warm the oil a bit, so Don took his chance to pick up the tea. He noticed the cup was only about half full, and smiled. Though he wasn’t a huge fan of drinking it, the strong smell and the warmth was enough to improve his mood, and Leo seemed to know that well.

Leo’s hands returned, spreading the oil over Don’s neck and shoulders before concentrating his caresses on his stiff neck muscles again. Don let out a soft murmur of content as he began to feel his hands relax from the heat of the cup.

Leo moved onto caressing his shoulders next, and Don just about moaned in relief when a tension that he hadn’t noticed while his brain had been full of the complex mathematical problem he was trying to solve dissolved. Leo shuffled a little closer and pressed a little deeper into his muscle tissue.

Don suddenly became aware that his relaxed and content state was causing him to want to evert. He sat up abruptly and brought his legs together, forcing his tail to tuck back up where it belonged.

“Are you all right, Donny?” Leo’s voice was still soft and even, close to his ear. “Want me to stop?”

No, he didn’t. While he doubted Leo would mind, he still felt pathetic reacting like this when _that_ hadn’t been on the table. “I’m getting hard,” he eventually admitted straightforwardly.

Leo didn’t seem to be surprised or concerned by the statement. “I know,” he replied sincerely. “If that’s another place you feel you need to be touched, then that’s perfectly fine. All of your body is you, Donny, and therefore important to me.” He continued pressing his fingers into Don’s shoulders, clearly of the opinion that the conversation had been resolved with that.

Don slowly relaxed back into the seated position he’d been in before. Soon enough his shoulders felt as good as his neck. He put the cup of tea down now that it had mostly cooled off. Though it seemed his libido still hadn’t.

Leo shuffled closer to him again so his plastron was pressed right up to the back of the beanbag. Don leaned his head back so it rested against Leo’s shoulder and turned his face into his neck. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do when you do so much for all of us. But I’m not done yet, am I?” His hands still had a little oil on them when he scrubbed them down the sides of Don’s legs.

Don felt himself protrude from his cloaca slightly at the touch. “You don’t have to…”

Leo made a soft sound of amusement. “No, I don’t. But I want to do this for you. Will you let me?”

“O-of course,” Don mumbled.

Leo put more of the oil on his hands before focusing on Don’s thighs, though he definitely felt more like he was being felt up than massaged this time. Don spread his legs again, letting Leo have access to his tail. He took full advantage of this, pulling his hands back up the inside of Don’s thighs and then using his right hand to give his tail a few long, firm strokes.

Don drew his hands into his plastron as he let out a soft sound of pleasure for an entirely different reason this time. He felt himself slide out of his cloaca, not fully hard, but then, getting there would probably be a struggle when he was so tired.

Again, this didn’t seem to bother Leo. He generously lathered him in oil before rubbing his head and frenulum between his palms using gentle yet precise movements. Don curled his toes against the rug that sat under the low table. He focused his mind on the feel of Leo’s hands and his own quickening breaths. He felt a little embarrassed when he realised this wasn’t going to take long.

Don felt himself tense and he gasped when he came into Leo’s hand. He slumped bonelessly into Leo, who gently lowered him into the beanbag again. Don managed to open one eye and saw Leo was wiping his hand on a tissue. He soon turned away and picked up a towel. He pulled his bedcovers back and spread the towel so it covered his pillow and part of the mattress.

Leo returned to his side and put an arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees. Don automatically wrapped his inside arm around Leo’s shoulders to stabilise himself as he was picked up.

“You should be able to sleep now,” Leo murmured against his forehead. He placed Don on the bed so the towel would protect his sheets from the oil, then began to pull away.

Don gripped his arm, tracing a bicep. He didn’t want him to just leave like that, but he was also too tired to reciprocate now.

“It’s already about time I normally get up, Donny. I need to see if father is all right. I’ll explain what you were doing last night in a way he’ll understand and let him know you won’t make it to training today.”

Don let his grip slide away, and despondently looked down at the sheets as Leo all but tucked him in.

“I can send Raphael up after training,” he offered.

Don hunched slightly in embarrassment, but really was almost too tired to move now. But still, it was little wonder the way Leo worded things could be enough to push Raph over the edge sometimes. “You can try to stop him from coming in here once he figures out what you did. He told you to leave me alone, didn’t he?”

“You would have passed out if I hadn’t done anything. ‘Minding my own business’, as he likes to put it, doesn’t apply here. I just want to make sure you’re happy and healthy.” Leo stroked a thumb over his cheek before standing and retreating.

It occurred to Donatello that their brother’s insistence may have caused Leo to assume that he’d told Raph what was wrong when he wouldn’t tell him. If Raph had figured this out as well, his inferiority complex would make him want to seem like Don had. It wasn’t that Raph was jealous Don’s affection stretched beyond him, just that it stretched to Leo, to whom he still felt some inferiority.

But before these thoughts could make it halfway to his mouth, Leo was gone. Don sighed gently and closed his eyes. He left himself a mental note to address that later.

For now, rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a multi chapter thing later. If it does the title and tags will probably change a bit.


End file.
